Princess Tears
by My Personal Rose
Summary: Princess tears are silent. A Princess doesn’t sniff, or gasp. Her breath doesn’t make a sound above the whisper it should make as it passes her lips. - a one shot of a mixture of scenes based around various bits of the movie. Carter/Rosie or Carosie.


_**A/N: This is my first Carosie that has been remotely worthy of posting, and so I now offer it to you, to judge in the comfort of your own homes. XD**_

_**Anyway, normal warnings.**_

_**It's got Carter and Rosie and a little love between them. Not much though. Just a bit. =)**_

_**Don't own it, blah blah blah. And I'm nto gonna say 'otherwise I wouldn't be doing this' because that's probably a lie. I'd be the movie writer that puts massive hints in Disney films and then goes online and writes how I wish it could have gone if Disney had let me.**_

_**This is a mixture of scenes, based around the movie. Hopefully you can put them into place.**_

_**Inspired by a cute picture of 'Rosie' laying on 'Carter's' lap.  
**_

xoxoxoxox

The scream had been so freakishly girly and high pitched that I'd actually been worried. I even ran- or at least jogged quickly- to Rosie, only to find her screaming at a lizard. A harmless one. A green anole to be exact. Not exactly the most threatening thing in this place.

I couldn't help but wonder- as I was removing the little guy -about how high Rosie would scream if she came face to face with one of the alligators that keep on ruining our bait cages in the lake.

She didn't even change, but went right back down into my bedroom, clothes and wash bag still clutched tightly in her hands.

After I got rid of the lizard, who I nicknamed Sparky, I went back to my room. Rosie was sitting, on her bed, her body shaking a little. I frowned, stepping a little closer.

"You okay?" I asked, and she looked up, her eyes glistening. Oh. I didn't think she'd be that freaked out.

"I am fine." Rosie said, her voice monotonous. An automatic reply. She was trying to avoid a fuss.

I realise that- considering how much I didn't want to get acquainted with this Princess- I should probably take the offer. Not ask any more questions. But it was the tears that weren't falling that were vexing me, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"You're not." I mutter, and step closer. "You don't like lizards?"

"No." Rosie sighs, but it somehow sounds elegant. "I do not."

"Oh." I sit on the bed, on Rosie's right side, wondering if there's something I should do. I reach up, placing a tentative hand on her back. Her reaction is instant, her body dropping to the side to rest her head on my knees. Her expression is so blank that she looks like she's in shock, and I reach up to my hair, running one hand through it. My eyes flick to her hands, and I notice that they're _still_ clasped in her lap. Even when the girl is slightly traumatised her hands stay in Princess mode. She's a bit strange, to say the least.

She doesn't say anything, just breathes, though calmer than she had been. Eventually I lean my elbow on her back, my hand supporting my head. I see her eyes are still threatening tears, and I start to reach towards her hair. My hand stops an inch above her head, as I think to myself. My gaze falls back upon her shocked face, and I wonder a little about what this girl has been through over the past few days. My hand has a mind of it's own, slipping my fingers into her soft, auburn hair. It was the first thing that caught my attention with Rosie- after the shock of finding her in my room, of course.

"Carter?"

"What is it Rosie?" I ask, trying to sound as bored as I hope I look as I stroke her long hair.

"Do you have many lizards here?"

"A few." I almost laugh out loud at the worry in her quiet voice. "But don't worry, I'll take care of them."

"You are very brave." She whispers, and this time I do laugh.

"No. You just have to know which ones are okay to pick up. But you don't usually get them in the house. Not really, anyway."

"What did you do with the… uh…"

"I put Sparky outside." I shrugged, and I noticed Rosie's face flash a glimmer of a smile.

"Sparky?"

"Yeah, I called him Sparky." I feel her shake a little in a quiet laugh underneath my arm.

"Why 'Sparky'?" She asks, turning so she can see my face.

"I don't know, just seemed appropriate somehow." I smile back, but only a little. "Are you okay now?" She nods, and I lift her gently off of my lap, easing out from beneath her. "Then I'll leave you in here to get changed. Then you can make another journey to the bathroom."

"Carter?" I hear her quiet voice float in the air just before I leave the room.

"Yes Rosie?"

"Please will you escort me to the restroom?"

I roll my eyes, but nod before closing the door as I leave the room. Once the door is shut I smile to myself, and head back to my card game to see dad checking out my cards.

xoxoxoxox

Princess tears are silent. A Princess doesn't sniff, or gasp. Her breath doesn't make a sound above the whisper it should make as it passes her lips. There is no rustling of tissues or hankies, and no shaking as she struggles to hold herself together.

The tears fall just as quietly. They hardly trickle as they make their way, slowly and orderly down her cheeks, trying not to make a sound. The drops don't even splash loudly as they hit the pillow laying on her knees, crossed beneath her.

The moonlight shines upon her hair and skin, giving her a soft glow. The only thing that makes any noise is the chain that rattles slightly in her hand as she grips it tightly to her chest.

Her hair looks so much darker in this light, but there's still an auburn tint to it. I notice now how pale her skin is, the light complimenting her in a way I can't really grasp.

My chest tightens, and I grip my bed sheets. I bite my lip, unsure what to do. Do I talk to her? Ask her if she's okay?

Another tear falls and I sit up, my brain unable to react before my body decides what to do.

"Rosie?"

Rosie jumps, a gasp finally escaping her lips.

I know this is partially my fault. I've made her feel uncomfortable from the moment she got here. And the argument we had this afternoon, after school. About her not being normal, about her being unable to do this. I think that probably went too far.

But from the necklace in her hand I'd guess she's also thinking of home. Her home.

Wherever that is. I haven't even thought to ask.

"What is it Carter?" She sounds exhausted, but there's sarcasm there, using my words.

"I'm sorry." I swallow hard. This isn't easy for me. I don't do this very often. "For what I said. It was mean and…"

"It's okay. I do need to learn to… blend."

I stay silent, not trusting my mouth.

"Is there anything I can do?" I eventually ask. Rosie turns her head to me, a curious look on her face.

"When I am upset I sleep in my mother's bed."

"If you want to be normal, don't tell people that." I joke, trying to make her smile, but notice another tear slip down her cheek. "Hey, I'm not your mom. But I've got room." I lift the corner of my sheets, and Rosie stares at me for a long moment. I wonder if I've been totally stupid, crossed some boundary that I didn't know about. I don't exactly have a lot of friends over.

Silently, save for the rustle of clothes, Rosie gets up, and moves to my bed before sliding herself underneath the covers.

"Goodnight Carter."

I bend over, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Night Rosie."

xoxoxoxox

The Princess is sitting, her legs crossed, upon the desk, her feet free of her shoes as she waits for Ed to come and help her. I groan, and feel something dark stir within me as I watch Ed comply, laughing as he drops to his knees and starts to place the shoes upon her feet.

They share bright smiles between them and my stomach clenches. My mind can focus on nothing else for a long moment, determined to break this up. Eventually I decide to just go for it, and barge in there, a string of words thrown at little Romeo whilst I pull Rosie away to try and teach her something normal. Something I'm sure will be a good laugh, because no one's good at bowling on their first time ever.

Right?

xoxoxoxox

I'm laying on my bed, arms folded beneath my hair in a pillow. I turn my head as I hear the door creek, and see Rosie in one of my dressing gowns, massaging a towel against her scalp as she dries her hair.

She sits on the end of my bed, and I don't object. I feel a little bad, not warning her about Chelsea and Brook, or which jobs are good and which ones suck. I can't believe she fell for the same gig I did.

"You are strange, Carter." Rosie says, and I blink, pushing myself up so I'm leaning on my elbows.

"Excuse me?"

"You are strange." She repeats, and I can't tell if she's joking or thinks I really didn't hear her. "You do nothing to defend yourself from Chelsea and Brook during school. They seem to be mean a lot."

"Your point?" I sigh, really not needing to be reminded of those two jerks before bed.

"You put frozen yogurt on Bull's head."

"Yeah, I did."

"May I ask why?"

"You can ask." I smile to myself, closing my eyes to listen to her voice.

"Why?"

I hadn't meant for her to ask again, but it amuses me that she did. It was a little cute.

"Bull was the one who set of the auto-cleaning."

"He did?"

"Yeah, I saw him scuttling around the back to do- I'd assume- Chelsea's dirty work." I shake my head, opening my eyes to stare at my ceiling. "He's such a tool."

"And this is why you put frozen yogurt on him?" She questions, a small frown on her face.

"He embarrassed you Rosie! Or at least he set out to. And no one should be able to get away with that without someone… trying to help."

"Ah, you are angry no one came to help me." Rosie nods, like she's got it all figured out.

"I'm angry our entire school is made out of jerks!" I sit up, and she watches me.

"You are not a jerk, Carter." Rosie moves to be closer to me, so close I can hear it clear as day as she breathes her words. "I still think you are brave."

Rosie cups my cheek, and for a moment I'm so sure of what's going to happen. Her eyes are full of a certain spark as her gaze flicks from lips to eyes. Then the spark dies a little, and she leans forward, giving me a tiny peck on the nose. "Thank you, Carter. You mean very much to me." Rosie leans her forehead against my own, her eyes closing.

"Same here." I choke out, my mind cloudy as I take in the smell of her freshly washed hair, tinted with the personal smell of Rosie.

My new favourite smell.

xoxoxoxox

The look on her face is the most beautiful thing in the room. I can't take my eyes off of her. Her posture remains elegant, even as she looks around the room in awe, the bottom of her dress spinning with her as she turns. Rosie's lips are parted, ever so slightly, her eyes shining in the light of the room.

"It's beautiful." Rosie gasps, and I smile in agreement, starting to head over to the drinks table. "Where are you going?"

"To get a drink." I shrug, and she smirks, taking my hands in hers.

"Not until we've danced." Rosie pulls me towards the dance floor, giggling in that cute way of hers as I roll my eyes.

"Fine, if you want me to die of thirst…"

Rosie stops a flash of horror crossing her face. "Oh God, Carter!"

"I'm joking." I frown, eyebrow raised, and she frowns back at me. I love this look, it's like she's trying to figure out everything that's ever happened. "Rosie, it was a joke."

Rosie sighs, but there's a small smile on her lips. "It wasn't very funny."

"I thought it was."

"Then you are mean!" Rosie turns away from me, and I roll my eyes playfully, even though she can't see me.

"You don't mean that." I smirk, snaking my arms around her middle to take hold of her hands. They're folded across her chest, so I gently lift them high above us, and turn Rosie in my arms. Our hands lower back down to about waist height, our bodies moving to the fast paced music and she meets my eyes. They still sparkle. I think they always will.

I hope they do. The person that takes away that sparkle will be really, _really_ sorry.

The thought makes me glance at the clock in the gym. Another hour and a half or so left.

It isn't enough time. Not when I don't know if I'm ever going to see Rosie again.

I gave my dad a decent goodbye. Just in case. But I knew what to do and say to my dad. I've said goodbye to him a hundred times.

How do I say goodbye to Rosie without letting on…

The music changes, instantly recognisable as Snow Patrol- and our rhythm changes with it, one of my hands moving from Rosie's to slip around her waist. After a moment I feel her hand on my hip, and she smiles at me.

_We do it all._

_Everything. On our own._

The soft melody seems to float over us, and Rosie moves closer, her other hand unlinking from mine to move around my neck, playing with the stray lock hanging from my hair.

_We don't need_

_Anything. Or anyone._

"I love this place." Rosie sighs, not meeting my eyes. "I wish I didn't have to leave."

"Then don't." I whisper, and she looks at me, a sadness in her eyes. "Stay with me."

"If only it were that simple." She smiles at me, and lays her head on my shoulder.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"I wish it was. For you." I whisper, and I know she gets what I mean. No 16 year old girl should have to make the decisions she's going to have to make. She shouldn't be worrying about her mother being forced into a marriage, or a man trying to take over the country she's been entrusted with. But Rosie says 16 is an important age in Costa Luna. It has a lot of the same rules as Europe, being so close to it. She can do a lot- lottery, sex, buy alcohol. And apparently that includes running a country.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

Rosie pulls back a little, watching my face.

I watch hers back, the porcelain skin almost haloed in this disco ball light.

"You really do look beautiful tonight." She smiles softly at me, and I blush, ducking my head. She lifts it back up to look into my eyes. "You are indeed a Princess." She places a light kiss on my forehead, and I close my eyes. "You are my Princess."

"And royal reptile wrangler." I open my eyes, wanting to see her face.

"That too." She grins at me with that amazing smile of hers, and pulls me close to her again.

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

I place a hand behind her neck keeping her close to me as I sing into her ear.

"_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world…_

_Let's waste time,_

_Chasing cars,_

_Around our heads…"_

I pull away to look into her eyes, slowly stroking her hair back behind her ears.

"_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find__ my own…_"

Rosie smiles once more, and her gaze feels intense. Her lips part and I'm not sure what she's thinking.

"_If I lay here."_ Rosie starts to sing softly, her hands moving so they're both around my neck. I move mine down to be around her waist.

"_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_"

I shake my head, a playful smile on my face and she giggles a little. I reach up, unlinking her hands, and keeping one of them in my own as I step away from her.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life  
_

I spin Rosie around, and hold her to me for a moment before spinning her out again.

_"All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see"_

We sing together now as we separate, dancing side by side. The next song comes on, and we dance. Like friends should. I've had my goodbye, and now it's time to stay normal for as long as I have left.

xoxoxoxox

After the freshman leave us, I have a moment alone with Rosie. She pulls me out into a corner, and fiddles with the mask in her hands, obviously a little nervous.

"Rosie?" I ask, a frown forming on my face. "Rosie?" Rosie freezes, and finally meets my eyes.

"Carter… you know I have to leave tomorrow." She sighs, and I nod.

"Well, I know you think you have to." I mumble, and she gives me a tired look that tells me to stop trying.

"Carter, I know I have known you for only a month. But it feels _so _much longer than that." Rosie's voice cracks a little, tears forming in her eyes. "I'll miss you."

I take her into my arms and hold her close to me. "You have to promise me you'll stay safe. No matter what." My voice shakes, and I move to meet her eyes.

"I will do my best." She confirms, and I nod, a little reassured. "But I came out here to tell you something that I have only recently begun to understand."

"What is it?" I whisper, like the moment could shatter with just one loud noise. Ironically there's two hundred plus people in this room, just beyond this divider.

"I couldn't do it out there. I couldn't have shown you…"

"Why not?" I frown.

She sighs, looking at the disco ball. Anything to distract herself from what's making her nervous.

"Because we are meant to be cousins." Rosie cups my cheek as I try to understand what she's saying, and gently guides me towards her. She's tentative, obviously scared. I don't fight her when she presses her lips to mine. After a moment of shock I kiss back, my mouth moving against hers, an odd feeling shooting down my spine and filling my stomach.

Air is needed and we pull back. I listen to her breathe for a long, silent moment. It doesn't feel like there's a Prom going on just behind this divider. It's just us. Nothing else matters.

"Was that okay?" Rosie finally breaks the silence.

"Of course, silly!" I giggle, and give her another peck. "You're right though. I don't think cousins are meant to kiss like that."

Rosie laughs, that loud, throaty laugh I love about her. I guess this was meant to be her goodbye.

A single tear rolls down her cheek, a perfect crystal raindrop. I don't question it, I know why it's there. I watch it slip down her flawless skin, knowing it could be the last Princess tear I ever see.

"So why here?" I ask, licking my lips as my eyes flick up down to hers.

"It seemed like an opportune moment." Rosie shrugs.

"We have a room."

"But would it not have been awkward tonight? If my feelings weren't reciprocated?"

"What feelings?" I say, my face solemn. She looks shocked for a moment, but then she cracks a grin and hits my arm lightly. "I'm joking."

"You are mean, Carter Mason."

"You know, this explains the Donny thing?"

"What thing?" Rosie looks at me, blinking innocently.

"That look. The one you gave him when he was just trying to make a move on me."

"He does not deserve you."

"Yeah, I mean he doesn't have royalty on his résumé." I see a small flash of movement, and turn my head. "Hey, look. It's Sparky."

Rosie squeals, and I laugh as she covers her mouth with both hands, staring at the lizard climbing up the wall.

"He won't hurt you." I laugh, but she takes another step back.

"I doubt that is the same lizard." Rosie frowns, and I sigh.

"You never know. Maybe he's stalking you." I place Sparky the second on the wall, and he continues to climb calmly, like nothing has been bothering him. I turn, and bow down, my hand reaching out for Rosie. "Back to the dance princess?"

Rosie smiles at me, taking my hand and standing me straight. She leans forward to give me one final kiss. It's soft and makes a part of me ache. I have to leave this stunning girl behind?

The world isn't fair.

xoxoxoxox

All too quickly it's time, and I feel horrible, my stomach wrenching as I tell Rosie to go and dance. All the easier to stow away. The mask is down, covering my face.

"Ah… Caribbean blue. Beautiful indeed." I feel him behind me, and I don't turn, knowing who it is. I never met the man and I can hear the evil in his voice. "Go with me now Princessa, and no harm will come to your friends." Would he really do that? Hurt these people?

I start to walk, almost at the door. I turn to get one more glimpse at Rosie, barely hearing the general telling me to keep moving. His hand is on my arm and so I follow him, hoping that if I'm obedient no one will get suspicious.

It's the right thing to do.

It had to be the right thing to do.


End file.
